Pui Pui
|Date of death=May 7th, 774 Age |Race=Zoon-jin }} Pui Pui or Pocus is a minion of Babidi, called a Majin, the guardian of level one in Babidi's Spaceship which housed Majin Buu's cocoon. Appearance Pui Pui's head resembles that of Appule and to a certain extent, Frieza's third form. He wears a black jumpsuit, with a white armored chest-plate covering most of his torso. This chest plate has two protruding spikes off the backside. He also wears a matching helmet, but his cranial structure is never shown. Many of the Majin Grunts wear the same white armor he wears. Biography Dragon Ball Z Babidi Saga Pui Pui is first seen when Yamu and Spopovich return from collecting energy. After giving the energy to Babidi, the two Majin humans are declared useless by Babidi. After Babidi mutilates Spopovich by using his telepathic skill to make the warrior explode from the inside out, Pui Pui sadistically kills Yamu when the warrior tries to escape. During the fight on Babidi's ship, Vegeta wins a rock, scissors, and paper match against Goku and Gohan in order to be the first to fight. Vegeta's first opponent is none other than Pui Pui. After a short, cocky monologue, Pui Pui attacks Vegeta head on. The Saiyan Prince effortlessly dodges and blocks Pui Pui's blows, smirking the entire time. However, since Pui Pui is one of the most powerful beings in his respective quadrant of the universe, he isn't convinced of Vegeta's overwhelming power. As Pui Pui continues to attack Vegeta, he is repeatedly knocked down and pounded on. In order to give Pui Pui the advantage, Dabura suggests to Babidi that the fight should be transported to Pui Pui's home planet, Voon. Once there, Pui Pui exclaims that he has a great advantage now because Voon has a gravity that is 10 times higher than that of Earth. However, Vegeta had trained under 450 times Earth's normal gravity, and this results in Vegeta's indifference to the gravity change. Shocked, Pui Pui believes Vegeta's training history is a bluff and foolishly attacks. Vegeta relentlessly pummels Pui Pui once again. Out of desperation and anger, Pui Pui can't admit defeat and attacks yet again. However, this time around, Vegeta obliterates him without any effort with a large energy blast directed at Pui Pui's chest. and Pui Pui unleash their blasts.]] Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Along with Yakon, Pui Pui later makes a cameo appearance in the episode "A Dangerous Union" as they escape from hell, although he is quickly killed by Goten. In what is most likely an animation error, they have the "under Babidi's control" M crest on their bodies in these scenes. Pui Pui is also shown with Android 19 using their energy blasts. Special Abilities *'Ki Blast' *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Pui Pui is seen performing it with Android 19 in Dragon Ball GT. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – Pui Pui used this against Goten in Dragon Ball GT. *'Pui Pui Nice Shot' – Pui Pui unleashes a powerful energy ball at the enemy. It was used to kill Yamu. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Tomohisa Asō *Ocean Group Dub: Ted Cole *FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland *Latin American Dub: Enrique Mederos (†) Video game appearances *He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *He makes a non-playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Babidi's attacks named "Pui Pui Nice Shot". Babidi kicks the enemy up in the air and then summons Pui Pui, who unleashes a powerful energy ball at the enemy. Babidi then says "Nice shot." Trivia *In the English manga, he is referred to as Pocus (based on "Hocus-Pocus"). *In the anime his home planet is called Planet Voon, but in the GameBoy Advance game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, it is called Planet Zoon. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Villains